


The Second Appointment

by fawnspotsam



Series: Sex Work AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, American Sign Language, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxious Tony Stark, Arc Reactor Issues, Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Collars, Deaf Clint Barton, Dom Steve, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom!Steve, Dom/sub, Food, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Identity Porn, Kink Negotiation, Leashes, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sexual Fluid Exchange, Somnophilia, Spanking, Sub Tony, Sub Tony Stark, Sub!Tony, Subspace, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Tony learning sign because he's a good bro, Verbal Humiliation, and also condoms are used too but whatevs, crawling, mentions of orgasm denial, prostitute!Steve, scene negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnspotsam/pseuds/fawnspotsam
Summary: Tony finally gets a reply from the escort agency about his request for a repeat appointment with Steve.





	1. Rations

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just laying the groundwork -- chapter 1 is rated T. Tags will be added with every chapter. I think this fic will have 3 chapters... It's gotten away from me. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, forgive any errors.

It was weeks until Tony received an update from the escort service. He was not too torn up about it, though, because he had been flooded with work to do. A couple of calls to assemble, some repairs and upgrades to tinker with on the suit. Tony also had a feeling he could design a sturdier arrow for Clint that can pierce through thicker armour but not weigh him down too much.

Tony was hunkered down on his workshop floor, skin covered in oil and sweat, stomach running low on patience and DUM-E standing by threateningly with the emergency water hose to hydrate Tony if JARVIS deemed it necessary. Had Tony only been more caught up on sleep and nourishment, he might have noticed what his creations had been up to, but Tony wasn’t, so Tony didn’t.

The only thing that tore Tony away from what was in his hands was a flash overhead on the screens. A new email from V.P. Escorts.

His excitement was barely contained until DUM-E sprayed him briefly with cold water. He yelped and shook, muttering grievances towards his creation as it dropped the hose and hurried off to its charging station and _away_ from Tony.

“Ugh… Alright, J, show me.” Tony grumbled, grabbing a towel from the pile of clothing and rags that had been collecting for days. 

 

 

> SUBJECT: Escort Service Request Update
> 
> FROM: V.P. Escorts
> 
> TO: Tony Stark
> 
>  
> 
> _Escort Request: 72091_
> 
> _Dress Code: [n/a]_
> 
> _Activity Requests: Sexual Contact*, Rope Usage, Biting, Dominance*,  Exhibitionism, Role Play_
> 
>   * _Sexual Contact: Frottage, Oral Sex, Anal Sex, Sexual Fluid Exchange, Anal Toys, Rimming, Face-Fucking, Orgasm Delay, Deepthroating, Somnophilia, Rough Sex*, Object Insertion, Wall Sex_
>   * _Dominance: Humiliation, Hair Pulling, Spanking, Gagging, Leashes, Collars, Spreader Bars, Orgasm Denial, Forced Orgasm, Body Worship, Asphyxiation_
>   * _Rough Sex subject to increased evening fee._
> 

> 
> _Special requests: Overnight Stay, Alcohol Consumption, Rough Sex*_
> 
>  
> 
> **Available Appointment: 4/12/2019 9:00pm – 4/13/2019 9:00am**
> 
> **Click here to confirm or cancel your booking.**
> 
> _All service requests are subject to the judgment and final decision of Escort Commissioned, in accordance with the_ Sex Workers Protections Act _. Billing disputes must be taken to our Customer Service department. Contact information is listed at the bottom of this email and on our website._

 

Tony stared at that date, only a day away, as he rubbed himself dry. He threw the towel back onto the pile whence it came. “Works for me. Set it up!” Tony called to JARVIS.

“Certainly, Sir.” The screen cleared but Tony was still thinking about that list of his. God, what had he been thinking? No wonder it took so long for them to get back to him – he was basically screaming ‘Tony Stark wants to be your bitch!’

And not even _anyone’s_ bitch – _Steve’s_ bitch. Ugh. That might have been the worst part.

Tony could not believe that he had gotten so clingy that morning he sent in that request for Steve again. How could anyone manage to read such a dense and obviously desperate list of Tony’s kinks? God, this was humiliating and not even in the fun way.

But that did mean that Steve agreed to fuck Tony again. The thought of Steve’s hands on Tony, holding him down, squeezing his throat, his cock, pinching his nipples. Fuck, he wanted that. How likely would it be for a civilian to recognize what an arc reactor is and connect some dots? Because _damn_ did Tony need for Steve to rip off Tony’s shirt and bite his neck, his shoulders, to play with his nipples and pull his hair. Tony palmed himself through his jeans. He was still standing in the middle of his workshop.

Tony wondered if Steve was going to pounce on orgasm denial now that he had it on the request form. Steve seemed to like it last time, he brought it up himself. Tony was torn between saving his load for tomorrow night’s possible fantastic agony or jerking off now so he wouldn’t be quite so desperate, pathetic, needy for Steve’s permission.

Tony dropped himself back on the couch and continued to rub his palm over his crotch, breathing deeply, eyes heavy thinking about what might happen tomorrow. He hummed, squeezing himself through his jeans and then removed his hand with a groan.

Before Tony’s thoughts could return to science, his stomach rumbled in a cry of hope to get attention. “That’s a good idea, I guess.” Tony lifted himself to his feet.

He took a moment to gather himself before exiting his workshop and heading up to the communal floor. It was dubbed ‘communal’, however Tony rarely stepped foot on that floor unless it was in the middle of the night. It would have certainly looked strange for the billionaire landlord and tech support of the Avengers to duck into the communal kitchen to raid the leftovers, even if his body guard was on the team.

The Avengers loved takeout and there surely had to be at least one container Tony could swipe.

To his luck, it was past 1am and his only company was Clint who was transfixed in a movie, laid out on one of the couches.

“Isn’t it past your bedtime?” Tony quipped, as he approached the kitchenette. The light above turned on as Tony reached the fridge. He was surprised to find numerous takeout containers adorned with post-it notes which read ‘TONY’ in thick marker. Pepper had gotten the team to ration for him, it seemed.

“Oh, hey, Tony.” Clint said. Tony looked over and saw Clint wave. “Don’t usually see you around these parts.”

Tony curled his fingers into an “O” and tapped his lips a couple of times, eyebrows raised. Clint smiled and jumped over the back of the couch to approach Tony at the kitchen table.

“What’re we having?” Clint asked, palms up.

Tony looked through some boxes near the front of the fridge. He turned back around to Clint, “We have pizza, chicken wings, some pad thai…” Tony looked at Clint as his fingers struggled to fingerspell “pad thai” fast enough for Tony’s liking.

“You’re improving.” Clint signed, still grinning at Tony’s frustration. “Give me the wings.”

Tony rolled his eyes, handing over the small cardboard box. “Of course you want the wings, birdbrain.”

Clint squinted, eyebrows furrowing in mock offence. “I can’t believe you learned how to sign ‘birdbrain,’ I might just refuse to eat with you.” He said.

“You have to learn the everyday phrases if you’re gonna learn any language.” Tony signed that with surprising speed, inwardly proud of himself in that moment. He took a slice of the meat lovers pizza and bit into it cold.

“You’d think a billionaire like you would have qualms about cold pizza.” Clint signed, chewing his chicken happily.

Tony shrugged. “It’s still food.”

“Alright, I’ll let you enjoy Cap’s offerings in peace. He’d bite my head off if he knew I ate some. I’m off to bed.” Clint said, grinning and hopping off his seat and heading towards the elevator.

“Wait, what?” Tony mumbled around his food, but Clint couldn’t hear him.


	2. Talking and Touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve arrives for their appointment, but makes Tony incredibly anxious when he wants to discuss the activities Tony requested for the evening. Very soft hurt/comfort. The sexytimes begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a small anxiety attack in this chapter, he is very nervous about what Steve thinks of him and his epic list of kinky activities he requested for their second appointment. Everything is fine.

Tony was practically vibrating with anxiety as the time ticked closer to 9:00pm. The past day was nearly impossible to get through, as his mind kept wandering to imagine Steve’s hands exploring and groping his body. He had freshly showered and cleaned out, intent on tonight going much farther than their first appointment. Steve had rejected most of the food Tony had offered last time, but Tony still had arranged for a small spread of options for them and made sure there would be beer for Steve.

A thought struck through Tony’s head. _Oh god, I’m a fucking housewife…_

Before Tony could crumble into a pit of despair, JARVIS alerted him to the arrival of his guest. Tony took a deep breath and hurried to greet Steve at the elevator.

Steve emerged with a smile. Tonight, he wore a black t-shirt and jeans, his leather jacket hung on the crook of his elbow, both hands in his pockets as he stepped towards Tony.

“Good evening, Tony.” He said softly, looking into Tony’s eyes with an expression so gentle Tony had to look away.

Tony coughed and gestured towards the kitchen. “I’ve got a few snacks I hope could catch your stomach’s attention this time around.” He ratted himself out before Steve could tease him later. Steve chuckled.

“Actually, first I’d like for us to have a little chat. Let’s sit.”

The panic that pulsed through Tony’s veins as they walked towards the living room couch had him about to run to the nearest exit until Steve’s hand closed around his wrist as they sat together, knees touching. He breathed.

“Your requests for tonight are as long as my arm, and I’d really like to—”

“Oh, well, fuck, I mean, I don’t need to do _all_ of that shit—we can just do whatever you want. I think my finger slipped like a dozen times, or I fell asleep on my phone. Y’know how it is, I don’t usually sleep longer than 3 hours a night, I was totally disoriented that morning. Who knows—? Whatever, we can even just do what we did last time? Tour of my collection and everything! It’s different food, though, so maybe we can just skip that part and head straight to showing you my—”

“Tony, Tony, whoa, calm down, hold your horses!” Steve had to grab Tony’s face between his hands and force him to look at Steve. A blush arose on Tony’s cheeks and he was fighting tears as Steve pulled him into a hug. One large hand firmly rubbed Tony’s back, another hand cradling the back of his neck. “Shh… I didn’t mean anything like that.”

Tony took a deep breath and held it for much longer than necessary. The hand on his neck gripped firmly, fingers sliding closer together, gathering tension before releasing suddenly. Tony exhaled heavily and sagged against Steve’s shoulder.

“Ready to talk?”

“Yeah…” Tony breathed.

“Just tell me what you need tonight.” Steve whispered in his ear.

“I…” Tony couldn’t find words. _I am such a fucking idiot…_

“Have you eaten yet today? You said you have some food in the kitchen, right?” Tony nodded, his forehead rubbing against Steve’s firm shoulder. “When did you eat?”

“Um… Around 1:00am?”

“Tony, that is not today, that was last _night_. Let’s get some food in you.”

“Hey, it was technically today.” Tony argued, being coaxed to stand by Steve’s strong arms.

“Well, let’s not get tangled up in technicalities. I technically make money off doing whatever you want for 12 hours tonight.”

“If that were true, you wouldn’t be dragging me to the kitchen, you’d be carrying me to the bedroom.”

“I guess you’ll have to file a complaint.”

Tony pouted as he was sat in a chair in front of a spread of various cheeses, crackers, and slices of exotic meats. Steve cocked one eyebrow. “You got this for _me_?”

“Well, I… I don’t know, if I had it my way, we’d be eating burgers and fries, but I figure it would be more suave to arrange for a curated arrangement of wine and cheese. But I know you prefer beer, so I have that too, if you want. Don’t feel pressured to eat, though, you don’t need to if you don’t want to, I mean—”

“Tony, relax. Do you have normal food somewhere?” Steve’s hand squeezed Tony’s shoulder and Tony’s mind went blank for just a moment.

“Uh, check the fridge? I don’t know what’s in there.”

Steve’s hand left Tony’s shoulder cold as he stepped over to the fridge and hummed to himself. He pulled out a loaf of sliced bread. “You really should do some grocery shopping. Or, well, get someone to do it for you, I guess.” Steve set the bread down on the table in front of Tony. “A sandwich it is.”

He took out two slices of bread and picked out some slices of meat and cheese before setting a completed sandwich on a plate for Tony. “You’re going to eat while we talk, then.”

Tony stared at the sandwich and nodded. There was silence. Tony looked up at Steve to find that he was being stared down. He picked up the sandwich and took a large bite. Steve smiled then.

“Good.”

A small warmth flickered inside Tony’s chest at the word.

“Now, Tony, I just want us to talk about exactly what you want tonight. It’s important I know your limits and your safeword with a lot of the stuff you requested, right, sweetheart?”

Steve waited patiently for Tony to chew and swallow his bite. When Tony’s mouth was empty, he took a few breaths before speaking. “I really loved what we did last time and… I wanna do that again, I mean, I… Youheldmedownanditwasamazing.” Tony looked at Steve again quickly, noticed he was nodding and smiling, and he continued. “I want your hands on me. I want…” He lost his words again.

Steve reached forward and rested one hand on Tony’s shoulder again, gently squeezing. “Bite.”

Tony took another bite out of his sandwich. “Where do you want my hands, specifically?” He brought his hand up from Tony’s shoulder, along his neck and grazing upwards into Tony’s hair. Tony hummed. “In your hair? Do you want me to pull it?”

“Not now. Later.”

“That’s good to know. Do you want me to put you on your knees?”

Tony keened as Steve stroked his hair. “Ah, yes. Please.”

“Do you have a collar, sweetheart? Did you want me to put you on a leash and have you crawl for me?” Tony’s eyes fell closed and he nodded quietly.

Steve hummed with approval. “I’d love to see you crawl.” Tony let out a whimper. “Take another bite.”

Tony obeyed.

“Do you like being a good boy?” Steve’s question was rhetorical, mostly. Tony looked at peace being held by the hair, eyes closed, chewing obediently between answers. “I bet you’d love being my good boy. You’d kneel and beg for me, waiting to be used by my fingers, filled with my cock. What’s your safeword, sweetheart?”

Tony’s eyes opened as he swallowed. “Red.”

“I like the traffic light system, too. Short and sweet, like someone we know.” Steve winked at Tony.

Tony’s face crunched up at that. “M’not sweet.”

“I’ll bet you are.” Steve said softly. His licked his lips quickly, it was a small movement but it was distracting nonetheless. Tony remembered he had cleaned out and shivered then. Steve grinned and leaned in. “Kiss?” Tony nodded eagerly and was rewarded instantly.

“Okay, Tony, I think one more question and then we can go to the bedroom. One more bite, yes, good boy.” Steve stroked Tony’s hair again as he chewed. “You listed somnophilia. Tell me what you’d like.”

Tony had the time it took to chew his final bite before he had to answer. Well, not _had_ to answer.  Steve seemed to have the patience of a saint and it should have been embarrassing as hell to have to be babied by his prostitute, but damn Tony felt good. He felt safer than he had in a long time. He swallowed.

“Well, if you wanted to, you could wake me up by touching me, or… fingering me, or, I—I have to admit I haven’t bottomed in a long time, but if you could, I’d love to wake up with you fucking me, it’s um—it’s a, a bit of a kink of mine.” Tony’s blush was rising again, and he wanted to hide his face against Steve’s shoulder again, but that time had passed.

Steve hummed, thinking. Thinking? Was he not into it? Obviously, he wasn’t into it, that’s so fucking sketchy, Tony shouldn’t have asked—it’s not too late to take it back, he could just say he changed his mind! He—

“Okay, Tony, you ready?”

Tony took a breath and nodded. Steve stood from his chair, his fingers still in Tony’s hair.

“Would you like to lead me to the bedroom, then?” Tony nodded again. Steve’s hand in his hair tightened momentarily before releasing and stroking down Tony’s neck. “Crawl for me.”

Tony slid to his knees onto the kitchen tile, a blush growing on his cheeks as he avoided Steve’s gaze. He had an urge to nuzzle Steve’s thigh, but he had a task.

The tiles were cold on the palms of Tony’s hands, but at least his suit shielded his knees enough. Tony was still thankful that the distance from the kitchen to the bedroom was short. Steve walked in stride by Tony as he crawled, watching Steve’s feet.

“I should’ve had you strip first, would’ve been a sight.” Steve’s voice was low, and Tony’s blush grew. Steve opened the bedroom door for Tony when they halted in front of it. “Undress and kneel by the bed.”

Tony reached the edge of the bed, comforted by the carpeted bedroom floor. He unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, hesitating a moment, then continued. He had paid Steve well to tie him down and fuck him senseless; Tony doubted that Steve would walk out at the sight of his arc reactor. He could hear Steve shuffling behind him, undressing too, and Tony hurried out of his clothes. He threw them to the side and Steve stepped around him to take a seat on the edge of the mattress. His thighs were spread wide, feet bracketing Tony’s knees, and his hard cock stared at Tony invitingly. Tony’s tongue swiped at his lips before looking up at Steve, and his face faltered.

Steve was looking at his chest. Before Tony could sputter any excuses or jokes, Steve spoke with a stern expression. “How’s your breathing, Tony? I wouldn’t have blocked your airways so much last time if I’d known you had—”

“I’m fine.” Tony snapped, his hands clenching into fists on his lap. He took a deep breath before providing a calmer response. “It doesn’t affect my breathing,” He lied. “Just, it—it keeps me alive, more or less. Let’s not talk about it, I’d much rather be sucking your monster cock.”

Steve let out a weak laugh. “Alright, I, um—do you have a collar you’d like to wear for me tonight?” Tony’s breath came out with an intrigued hum and nodded.

“In the top drawer there.” Tony jerked his head back towards the dresser by the closet door behind him. The dresser held no clothing, but Tony’s large collection of toys and props. Steve smiled and took the opportunity to run his fingers through Tony’s hair as he stood to fetch the collar.

He returned with the brown leather collar and its matching leash in hand. He draped the leash over Tony’s shoulder as he wrapped the leather around Tony’s neck. Steve took Tony’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, tipping it up to look in Tony’s eyes. “You’re gorgeous.”

Tony let out a weak whine, twisting his face away uncomfortably. He leaned forward to press his forehead against Steve’s bare hip, his thighs were lightly dusted with blonde hair. Steve’s hand dug into Tony’s hair and tugged experimentally. “No, you don’t hide from compliments, don’t you dare, or I’ll have to spank you.” Steve’s nails lightly scratched at Tony’s scalp and Tony practically purred. “And I can think of much better things to do to your ass.”

Tony looked up at Steve, eyes wide. “Tell me.”


	3. The Evening Continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh this chapter took way too long to write. I hope this was worth the wait! /cries
> 
> NOTE THE TAGS HAVE BEEN UPDATED WITH THE ADDITION OF THIS CHAPTER.

Steve cocked one eyebrow; his face was serious. Tony swallowed, and amended, “Please, tell me… Sir.”

The fingers in his hair resumed petting him and Steve smiled. “You’re such a good boy, I can hardly imagine having to spank you,” _You obviously don’t know me_ , Tony thought. “But I would love to get your ass pink and warmed up for me to eat you out, all flustered and sensitive.” Tony’s eyes closed, nodding, leaning into Steve’s hand in his hair. “Bet you’d be begging so fast, not sure if you want it to stop or if you want more.”

The slide of the leash off his shoulder made Tony open his eyes. The sight of Steve winding the end of the leash around one hand had Tony’s dick stirring up.

“On the bed, on your hands and knees.”

Tony followed the order once Steve gave a small tug on his leash. When Tony planted his second knee on the bed, Steve laid a swift slap on his right ass cheek. Tony let out a gasp and looked over his shoulder wordlessly at Steve as he continued to crawl to the center of the bed.

“Can’t resist testing out an ass like that.” Steve grinned, his hand rubbing Tony’s ass, squeezing and teasing his hole gently with his thumb. Tony let his head fall forward and closed his eyes.

Steve raked his fingernails down Tony’s asscheeks, making them sting perfectly. Tony squirmed under the touch, and Steve gave another slap to Tony’s right cheek. He squeezed the warming flesh with both hands and spread the cheeks, exposing Tony’s hole.

A gasp escaped Tony’s lips before he could stop it. Steve’s teeth took a bite at the plump flesh of Tony’s left asscheek before his tongue laved at the captured skin and he sucked gently.

“Fuck,” Tony’s voice was raspy. Steve released the bite, grinning at the mark left behind. “S’good.”

Tony’s hole was bare, clean, and soft. Tony hoped his efforts had tempted Steve to do all sorts of things to it tonight, but it seemed that Steve had priorities. Steve pressed his tongue flat across Tony’s hole, swiping at the sensitive pucker. Tony’s shocked whimper was perfect.

“Y’like that?” Steve growled, running one hand along Tony’s thigh, his ass, scritching and soothing in a hazy pattern.

It took Tony a moment to find his voice again. “ _Yes_ , Sir.”

Steve leaned forward again, slicking Tony’s hole with his spit, licking and pressing Tony’s tight entrance with his tongue. Tony shivered, struggling to keep himself still. Steve laid a slap on Tony’s left ass cheek, and Tony appreciated the balance the sensation gave him.

Tony’s hole was glistening, and Steve gently lowered the tip of his middle finger to it. Tony’s breath hitched but his hips pushed back towards the finger. Steve grinned and let the single finger gently press inside, but only to the first knuckle. Saliva could only go so far.

Tony was sinking into the stimuli of Steve; his left palm resting on Tony’s ass, his hot breath on Tony’s skin, one finger testing his patience. Tony found himself rubbing his face helplessly into the pillows, ass presented up to Steve like a gift. Or a desperate plea.

Steve tugged the leash, pulling Tony back up on his hands and forcing his back to arch. “Shoulders back, strong and proud. What a good boy.” Tony let out a shaking moan, cheeks warm and vision blurry. He whined as he felt a second finger slide between his cheeks. The fingers together pushed roughly at his hole, still wet with Steve’s spit, rubbing and teasing but not pushing in further.

“God your hole is so hungry for it,” Steve growled, “I could make you come on just my fingers, couldn’t I? So desperate for something inside you, you’d take anything, isn’t that right?”

Tony nodded, eyes and cheeks burning. “Fuck—yes, Sir.” His voice shook when Steve thrust his two fingers deep inside him, slick with lube that Tony was too distracted to notice Steve applied.

Steve’s left hand landed a firm slap on Tony’s ass, relishing in the hot clench around his fingers. “You’re gorgeous.”

Tony’s shoulders slumped at the words before suddenly he was tugged up by the collar and into position again, his breath caught by the pull. “No.” Steve said brusquely. “You’ll thank me for compliments. Let me hear it.”

It was a few seconds of near silence, Tony’s breath shuddering. Steve listened to it intently, his left hand, still with the end of the leather leash wrapped around his knuckles, laid gently between Tony’s shoulder blades.

Tony wanted to crumble into nothingness, his cheeks were hot, and his eyes prickled with tears. Never had he been happier to be on his hands and knees and not forced to see whatever Steve’s expression might be. Cocky? Angry? Pity?

A knot in his throat nearly made Tony forget how to breathe. He tried to hide his gasp for air before he summoned the words Steve had stalled his beautiful thick talented fingers for.

“… Thank you, Sir.”

“Good boy.” Steve said with a smile, his hand stroking Tony’s back and Tony’s doubts subsided.

Steve’s fingers curled inside Tony, rubbing gently but suddenly against his prostate. “Aghh—F—”

 _Please_ , Tony wanted to beg. _Just fuck me._

The cool flash of lube slicking up his hole struck Tony before a third finger was pushed in.

He needed. Needed anything Steve would give him. No. He needed Steve to stop playing with Tony’s hole and fill it up with his cock. He needed to be fucked within an inch of his life, with bruises on his hips and bite marks on his neck. He wanted Steve to have him rough, to mark him up, to pinch his nipples until he screamed, to pull his hair until he came on the sheets with Steve’s cock splitting him open. God, his cock was huge. Tony wondered how it would even fit.

Steve let out a small chuckle. “You ready for my monster cock? As you so eloquently described it.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Tony hissed as Steve’s fingers pulled out. “Fuck—” The head of Steve’s cock was a firm heat against Tony’s hole, steady for just a moment, before pushing forward in one motion until Steve’s balls pressed against Tony’s ass. “Fuckfuckfuck—”

Steve was huge. His cock pushed against Tony’s insides and dragged against his prostate. Tony became a moaning mess, torn between fucking himself onto Steve’s cock or collapsing onto the bed and letting Steve have his way.

“You’re taking it so well, Tony, I should’ve known. Without your suit, you’re nothing but a cock-hungry slut.”

Tony’s eyes shot open and he looked over his shoulder at Steve. His cheeks and chest were pink, red, his hair mussed, his eyes trained on Tony’s. He gave Tony’s hips a firm squeeze, gaze unmoving.

 _He doesn’t know, he doesn’t know, it’s okay,_ Tony sighed. Pepper would have a field day if a civilian knew he was Iron Man. Then there were the Avengers, who, Tony reasoned, would shrug him off like a spoiled rich boy if they knew. Tony was more afraid of Pepper.

“Colour.” Steve’s command cut through Tony’s buzzing thoughts.

Tony blinked and realized he was still looking over his shoulder at Steve, who was growing visibly concerned. “Uh— green,” Tony straightened up, shoulders high and back arched like Steve had wanted. “Green!” Tony repeated, pushing himself back onto Steve’s hips when Steve didn’t move.

He was rewarded with fingernails dragging up his back, his shoulders, then one hand tugging on the hair on the top of his head. Tony’s head was pulled up, back, throat stretched, exposed as he was pulled backward up to his knees. Steve’s chest was warm and fantastic against Tony’s back.

“What a pushy slut, I think you’ve forgotten your place.” Steve’s voice was a growl in Tony’s ear. Before Tony could think, Steve’s teeth sunk down into the flesh of his shoulder. Their position made it impossible to do any more than shallow thrusts, but Steve’s size made up for it. Tony groaned, screamed, as Steve sucked on the bite marks he made, punching moans out of Tony’s mouth as he hit Tony’s prostate.

Steve’s hands lowered to Tony’s torso, keeping their bodies together flush. His hands did not touch the arc reactor, respectfully, thoughtfully. Even in the mess of sex, he was still such a gentleman. Tony groaned, in frustration and arousal.

Steve’s right hand dipped further to grab Tony’s balls, rolling them in his palm.

“P-please, fuck, Steve—”

Another bite.

“Agh— please, _Sir_ , let me come— I,”

Before another plea could be uttered, three fingers were shoved into Tony’s open mouth. He moaned, muffled and desperate; the invading fingers were a satisfying weight on Tony’s tongue while they brushed at the edge of his throat. “You will come when I’m ready, and not a moment sooner.” The growled order was followed by a drag of teeth pinching Tony’s earlobe. Steve gave a squeeze to Tony’s balls. “You’re mine. Don’t you dare forget that.”

Tony’s mind was hazy, at once a blur of a thousand buzzing ideas and yet overwhelmed with warmth, pleasure, and need, and all by Steve’s hands. He whimpered around the fingers in his mouth, sucking and licking. “So fucking desperate, what a good slut, you need to be filled up in both your holes. One isn’t good enough, is it?” Tony could only whimper, a sobbing moan, as Steve whispered filth into his ear.

“You want my come, sweetheart?” Steve planted a wet kiss on Tony’s neck. Tony nodded, gagging momentarily as the tips of Steve’s fingers tapped the back of his throat. “Pity I didn’t take your gorgeous mouth tonight, you’re so needy.” Tony moaned, and Steve gave his fingers a few thrusts in time with his hips. “Well, the night is still young. I can get in another round or two—fuck, you’re so tight.” Tony’s hole clenched at the suggestion of another round and Steve’s hips quivered. He came hard, spilling hot inside of Tony.

Steve laid Tony forward again, fingers slipping from Tony’s mouth, thrusting his hips slowly as he rode out his orgasm. He pressed himself down against Tony’s body, their sweat mingling, breath coming in pants. Tony’s heart was pounding in his ears and he never wanted Steve’s warm weight to leave his back. Steve pressed a kiss to Tony’s shoulder blade, staying in place.

After a moment of bathing in the haze of Steve’s weighted warmth, Tony’s focus was drawn again by his erection, pinned between his stomach and the mattress. He attempted to wriggle, to get some friction and relief, but Steve’s body kept him from moving.

Steve noticed, of course, and grinned. “You need a hand, doll?”

The pet-name struck Tony, and another shiver ran down his spine. “Please,” Tony whimpered. “Please, Sir, let me come.” Tony worked desperation into every syllable, needing to express his need in his voice since Steve couldn’t see his face.

Steve was not convinced. “I’m going to need some incentive.” He teased, voice purring straight into Tony’s ear. God, Tony could have shot his load right then, Steve’s voice was perfect, dominant, playful, and sexy. So fucking sexy.

Tony groaned. “Please, I’ll do whatever you’d like, Sir!”

Steve pinched the shell of Tony’s ear with his teeth, a teasing tug before releasing and lifting his body from Tony’s back. Tony moaned, in both pleasure and displeasure—he adored the weight of Steve’s body and the not-so-subtle erection that was returning to full hardness again inside Tony’s ass until Steve was selfish enough to pull out.

“Roll over.” Steve ordered. Tony was quick to comply, though a fleeting thought of Steve’s spunk leaking out of his hole ran through his mind. But Steve’s built chest, smooth skin, and pink cheeks were an excellent distraction.

Steve threaded Tony’s leash over the top of the bed’s headboard and in through one of the centre vertical slats. With an experimental tug, Tony’s collar was pulled taut against his windpipe for just a second, and Tony gasped with surprise, and then let out a deep moan. His pupils were blown, staring up at Steve like he was a god.

“Colour.”

“Green. So fucking green.”

Steve grinned devilishly as he settled each knee on either side of Tony’s hips. Tony wondered what Steve would do. Would Steve ride him? No, he doubted it.

“Now I want you to keep your hands to yourself, Tony.” Steve began, and Tony was working very hard to focus on Steve’s words when Steve was so very naked, and so very beautiful, and so very _hard_. Tony was watching as a glistening bead of precome collected on the tip of Steve’s cock. “…t, or you’ll get a tug. Understand? Tony, did you hear me?”

Tony snapped out of his thoughts and realized Steve had still been speaking. “I-Uh—I didn’t—I’m sorry, I—” Tony closed his eyes tightly, trying to focus, trying to remember what Steve had been saying while Tony was rudely ogling his body instead of listening. His heart pounded in his ears, he could feel his pulse in his fingertips and his cock. Fuck, Tony _still_ couldn’t focus. He opened his eyes, and saw Steve staring down at him, waiting. Expecting Tony to answer. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry—I can’t—”

“Tony, it’s okay.” Steve cooed, bending down to press his forehead against Tony’s. Suddenly, this all felt too intimate. Tony had to close his eyes again.

“Colour?” Steve’s voice demanded.

Tony tried to think. If he said green, Steve would keep going. Steve would keep touching him, stroking his hair, holding his leash. But Tony hadn’t heard the rules. He could mess up, he could fail. He couldn’t bear that. Yellow, and Tony would be embarrassed, probably. He would have to ask Steve to explain again. It would even run the risk of Steve changing the game completely, and Tony really wanted Steve to stay where he was, with his hands where they were, holding and stroking and dangerous and safe. Red, and he could still be held. Right? He could still recover. This was a transaction. Steve wouldn’t just leave. Couldn’t. Right?

“I—Yellow.”

Tony’s leash suddenly has slack. Tony opened his eyes, fingertips brushing Steve’s thighs plaintively. “No, wait, stop—” Tony began, pleading in a too-small voice. Steve froze, he was halfway to kneeling upright again. Tony’s forehead was still warm from their contact, now gone. Missing.

“What needs to change, darling?” Steve purred, his left hand stroking Tony’s shoulder instead of tugging Tony’s leash. Tony’s breath was caught in his throat anyway.

“I just, I… I got lost. I didn’t hear the rules. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t have to apologize, baby.” Steve’s hand was gentle on his shoulder, and it slid smoothly along his clavicle and up his neck, to rest over the collar. Firm, even pressure. Tony’s breath was hindered just a bit. His cock gave a humiliating twitch. Tony moaned a whimper. “You’re a good boy, remember?” Tony nodded feebly, eyelids fluttering. “Do you still want to try the game or would you rather something more… simple?” Steve whispered.

The presence of Steve’s hand on his skin was nearly all Tony could focus on and it felt so fucking good. Tony nodded silently before remembering Steve did not ask a yes-or-no question. “Simple, if— if that’s alright.”

“Good boy. Colour, now.”

“Green. Sir, _please_ …” Tony’s mind floated, but he was determined to get his words out. Steve’s thumb stroked gently over Tony’s pulse point, patiently waiting. “…choke me while you fuck me again.”

“Fuck,” Steve rolled his hips down against Tony’s, their cocks rubbing together. “What a fucking slut you are, you’ll take it any way you can get it. Let’s see, darling, if you can come while I’m fucking you, choking you, hard and fast, then you can come. Once I’m done, you’ve lost your chance. Understand?”

Tony was nodding furiously, desperately rolling his hips, spreading his legs for Steve again. The sooner Steve was inside him, the sooner he would have permission to come. Steve positioned himself between Tony’s legs again, the head of his cock brushing against Tony’s sensitized hole. Tony’s eyes closed momentarily, relishing the sensation and anticipating the feeling of fullness that was about to come. _Ha_.

Then his left hand was being plucked from the bedsheets and felt a leather strap being pressed into his palm. “You control your breathing, sweetheart. And keep yourself in check, no touching your cock.”

Tony snapped open his eyes, staring up at Steve in desperate disbelief. He was _not_ 21 anymore. Steve looked too pleased with himself as he pushed his cock in slowly. “Your cock is mine to play with.” Steve’s voice was playful, eyes crinkling with his grin. Tony’s stomach flipped pleasantly, and he tightened his fist around the leash handle. He focused on his breath as Steve’s cock seemed to take up the space in his body that oxygen usually did. Still, he readied his left hand to tug, waiting for Steve’s first proper thrust.

Tony yelped as Steve abandoned his slow pace and completely sheathed himself roughly inside. He pulled hard on his leash and crackled out a groan as his vision blurred for just a moment. He relaxed his hand and took a breath.

When he blinked away the small tears brimming his eyes, Steve was staring down at him with his mouth lax, cheeks red, hair damp around his face. Another hard push, eyes never leaving Tony’s.

Tony felt the urge to look away. Steve’s gaze was too deep. Too strong. But he was held by it. He pulled again.

“Fuck,” Steve’s voice was low and surprised. He started a steady rhythm, hard and fast, just as he had promised Tony. “You’re too much.” Before Tony could think too hard, he probably couldn’t with his collar strung tight by his own hand, Steve dove forward to plant a kiss to his forehead, his cheek, his jaw, his neck. “So good.”

Tony let go just as his vision went white, then black.

Webs of colour clouded Tony’s vision as he returned to alertness. Steve was still pumping in and out of him, and Tony hummed in satisfaction. Steve smiled down at him, pleased that Tony’s eyes were open again. “You made a mess of yourself, sweetheart. Didn’t think you’d come from just that. You look gorgeous, sticky and spent.” Tony groaned, looking down at his chest. Stripes of white along his stomach. His head felt hazy and pleasant. “You love being used like this, huh? Your cock making a good effort to go again, to come on my cock.”

Tony rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms, his cheeks were hot, and he did not want to see that he was so pathetically hard again. But now that Steve had mentioned it, it was all Tony could think about.

“You lose your words, sweetheart? Just gonna be my cockslut now?”

 _Fuck maybe he really is a gift from heaven_ , Tony thought just as one of Steve’s hands came up to cup one of his pecs. His thumb started rubbing his nipple gently at first, and Tony took a deep breath, focusing. Tried to focus. Could not focus.

Everything was buzzing. The hard fullness and force of Steve’s cock like a piston in and out of him. The ache around his neck where he might end up with a striped bruise in the morning. The pulsing need in his balls to come again, but he did not think he had it in him. And then Steve’s fingers on his right nipple, rubbing, pinching, and _aH—_ pulling.

Tony cried out, and his eyes opened again although he couldn’t remember them having closed. His hand snapped up to grab Steve’s wrist, but to just hold. Tightly.

Steve’s eyes were locked on Tony’s again. “Colour.”

“Green.” No hesitation. Steve was fucking amazing.

“Good boy. You’re taking me really well, sweetheart. I think you missed one, but you ready for my third load?” Tony’s mind was reeling. This 20-something sexy bastard could go three times, and he was rubbing it in his face. Tony shivered.

“Yes, Sir.” Tony’s voice was rough. He loved it. Steve used his nails on Tony’s nipple, dragging downward before soothing it with his warm palm. Tony moaned again, eyes falling shut. He was less afraid this way; “I want it on my—my face.”

“That’s nice.” Steve said evenly. Tony might have pouted. “Could be nicer.”

Tony wriggled, frustrated but so fucking needy for Steve.

“God— _please_ come on my face.” His cheeks were hot, red, Tony could feel sweat beading at his temples, on his neck.

“‘Sir’ or ‘Steve’ is fine, but thank you, Tony.” Steve’s voice was far too pleased. Tony did _not_ whimper when Steve pulled out and coaxed Tony’s knees down. He climbed over Tony’s body to straddle Tony’s chest.

Tony took a deep breath and he fought against his heavy eyelids to watch Steve take his own cock in his hand. Steve’s hands were lightly tanned, strong, with thick fingers. Tony remembered the weight and taste of them on his tongue and swallowed hard. One, two, three strokes, Steve looking down at Tony with a glint in his eye. Tony parted his lips, tried to find words while under the scrutiny of Steve’s gaze. “Please…”

Steve licked his lips and gave his cock a few more strokes before coming with a guttural moan. Warm spurts struck Tony’s open mouth, his cheeks, his forehead. He closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation and float in the haze.

“You look so beautiful, marked up and filthy like that.” Steve’s voice was a whisper suddenly by Tony’s ear. Tony breathed shakily as Steve pressed kisses to his neck.

They stayed that way for a while; Steve was on his elbows and knees over Tony, kissing and sucking and biting at the smooth skin over Tony’s shoulder. When Steve next spoke, his voice was gentle and earnest. His stream of praises flowed through Tony’s ears and his mind quieted. He wanted to just enjoy as the soft sound of Steve’s voice washed over him. Tony 's eyes fell shut as he drifted in and out of awareness, floating on the border of subspace. “You’re so far under, sweetheart.” _Mmm_ , Steve had a nice voice. “—so sweet and good like this, Tony.” His cheeks warmed at the thought, _Steve thinks I'm good_. Whether or not Tony agreed, he appreciated it all the same. “I’ve got you. I'll take care of you.”

Tony squirmed at that. He did not need someone to ‘take care’ of him. Steve pressed another kiss to Tony’s temple, as if he could hear the disquiet of Tony’s mind. “Shh…” One hand found Tony’s hair, stroking gently. “Let’s get you out of the collar and into a shower. How about that?”

 _Pretty sure you fucked me into the mattress,_ Tony couldn’t quite get words out still. He kept his comment to himself. He shrugged instead.

The end of Tony’s leash was slid out of his hand. He heard fiddling and then the metal clip was undone on his collar. “Sit up for me, Tony.” Steve’s instruction was gentle. Tony’s body felt like it was moving through molasses, but he made it up and received a kiss on his cheek from Steve for his effort. Tony’s heart sang in his chest.

When Steve leaned back again, Tony inhaled sharply as he watched Steve lick his lips clean of the semen that had been on Tony’s cheek. “Come on, now, sweetheart.”

Steve’s gorgeous, strong, warm hands supported Tony’s weight as he was guided off the bed and onto the soft carpet. Tony’s legs were quaking beneath him, but he hoped it wasn’t obvious. He walked by Steve’s side, enjoying his warmth. “Good boy, we’re almost there.”

Tony cringed at the words. He didn’t need to be congratulated on making it to the shower. He was not that pathetic. He held Steve’s hand tighter.

Tony was guided to sit on the edge of the large bathtub and he did so without complaint, although the porcelain was cold. Steve set about running the bath faucet, plugging the drain and looking through the abundance of bath products before finding a small bottle of bubble bath behind the various body washes. Steve found fresh towels in the second cupboard he tried. Tony had watched, had meant to point out the correct cupboard first, but his arms felt like they were dead weight at his sides.

Tony noticed the tub was nearly half filled and looked to Steve with a furrowed brow. Steve smiled. “A bath sounds better than a shower right now, doesn’t it?” The question was rhetorical again.

Tony smiled softly and brought one hand down to test the water. It was deliciously warm, and bubbles were slowly forming by the faucet.

“Let’s get you in, you must be cold.” Steve’s voice was gentle.

Steve’s hand found the small of Tony’s back as Tony slowly descended into the water. He moaned happily as he settled in, closing his eyes. Steve turned off the faucet.

Tony’s eyes followed Steve as he knelt on a rolled-up towel beside the tub. He could not quite pinpoint the reason he was confused as to why Steve was not joining him in the bath. Was it because this wasn’t on the list? For a list a mile long, Tony managed to omit _bathing_. He is such an idiot.

Tony reached out to touch Steve’s shoulder. He had intended it to be a brief tap, but his fingers lingered on the soft smooth skin. He tried to find words that would get Steve to climb into the tub, but nothing came up that would be smooth.

 _Snuggle me?_ No.

 _You’re dirty, too._ Oh my god, no.

 _The water is getting cold, come put your hot body to use._ Tony could have made himself throw up with that horrible line.

“Tony?”

Steve looked concerned, eyeing Tony, whose hand was still resting firmly on Steve’s shoulder.

“Uh…” Tony’s voice came out cracked and small.

“Colour?”

Tony was confused again. Why would Steve ask for a check-in? They were done with their scene. He just wanted—He wanted something. And he didn’t know what.

“Green?”

“Are you asking me?”

Tony groaned, slouching over to lean against the side of the porcelain tub. “Just—can you get in here? With me?”

The time until Steve responded felt eternal. At least, to Tony it felt that way. As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it. How desperate Tony must look to this man. His escort, Tony reminded himself. Escort. Not boyfriend.

“Of course, sweetheart.” Steve answered immediately.

Steve sat behind Tony in the tub, grabbed a washcloth and a fragrant body wash and started washing Tony. He started at his shoulders, down his back, his arms. He gently wiped Tony’s face with the soft warm cloth, then placed the cloth into Tony’s left hand. “Wash your chest for me, baby. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Tony breathed deeply. The smell of his pine and spearmint bubble bath. The firm warmth of Steve’s chest against his back as his ribs expanded. He washed around the reactor, enjoying the gentle touches of comfort Steve provided in his hair as he did so. He smelled his pomegranate shampoo. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift, let Steve take care of him.

 

*

 

Tony woke feeling warm. His breath was shallow, heated. He felt comfortable, his body sinking into the mattress, but he felt the need to squirm. As he approached wakefulness, he grew more aware of his erection and hummed softly to himself, pushed his head back into his pillow, stretching out before bringing his hand down his stomach languidly.

His sleepy haze was broken when his fingers found soft locks of hair. He took a deep breath as _Steve_ ’s throat twitched around his cock and his fingers tightened in the blond hair. A thick presence in his ass was suddenly brought to his attention as Steve crooked his fingers (had to be three, at least three…) and then pressed tenderly against his prostate. A moan broke out, loud and wordless, into the bedroom and it took Tony a moment to realize it was his own voice.

Tony wondered how long he had been asleep while Steve was working him open. He wondered if Steve started sucking his cock first or if Steve fingered him first and his cock was just there, so convenient. Steve didn’t even have to do that. Tony’s hands pet through Steve’s hair at the thought.

Steve started to bob his head enthusiastically, now that he knew Tony was awake, Tony supposed. Tony gasped quietly as Steve took him down deep, the head of his cock nestled roughly in Steve’s throat, his nose pressed against Tony’s pelvis. Tony brought both hands up to cover his face, his cheeks were hot. Steve’s free hand came up and pinched Tony’s nipple cruelly and Tony let out a loud yelp, before Steve pulled back for air. Tony peered at him through his fingers. Steve sat on his heels, looking at Tony with a challenging expression. His cheeks were pink, his lips looked swollen and red. Maybe Tony had been sleeping through this for longer than he’d thought… _Fuck_.

“Don’t… I want to hear your noises.” The fingers inside of Tony started to slowly drag _in_ and _out_ , but Steve’s gaze never wavered. With his eyes still trained on Steve, Tony reached down with his right hand for his own cock. With a satisfying flip in his gut, Tony’s hand was thwarted as he’d expected, and his wrist was pinned down to the mattress by Steve’s free hand. Tony grinned devilishly.

Steve’s eyebrow rose but then he laughed as Tony reached with his left hand and was victorious. “Brat.”

“ _Genius_.” Tony’s voice crackled, still cool from sleep.

Steve seemed to respect the effort Tony put into getting to his dick, so made no move to remove Tony’s hand. Steve continued to fuck Tony with his fingers, slowly and steadily destroying Tony’s resolve.

Tony’s fist sped up over his erection, gasping and sputtering nonsense syllables when Steve’s fingers pressed at his prostate. Tony’s eyes gazed up Steve’s bare chest, slim waist and beautiful broad shoulders, and found Steve grinning down at him. Before Tony could demand to know what was so funny, Steve spoke.

“You think you’re allowed to come, huh? Presumptive of you.”

Tony groaned, squeezing his grip around his cock for a moment, before remembering his characteristic defiance and continuing to jerk himself off. “How’re y’gonna stop me?”

Steve’s eyes darkened, grin like the Cheshire cat, which silently said ‘I know something you don’t.’

“Can’t stop you, but if you get off without my permission, you definitely won’t like the consequences,” Steve said. Something in Tony’s mind made him think he definitely _would_ like the consequences. Maybe even love them. His rhythm over his cock remained steady.

“I’ll—I’ll take my chances.” Tony panted as Steve slid a third finger into Tony’s ass.

“Yeah?”

“Oh, yeah. I know a bluff when I see one.”

“Brat,” Steve repeated, a soft smile playing on his mouth.

“I really do prefer ‘genius’.”

“Sure, babydoll.”

Steve’s fingers slowly pumped in and out, getting Tony loose enough to take Steve’s dick again. Tony remembered the burn of the stretch around Steve’s size the night before. It was so fantastic.

“Y’gonna fuck me, or what?” Tony bit his bottom lip once the words were out, watching for Steve’s reaction.

Steve seemed to enjoy Tony’s banter. “You gonna use your manners? Ask nicely?”

Tony attempted to shrug, but with his hands otherwise occupied (one still pinned by Steve’s left hand, the other on his own cock), it was not apparent. “I’m generally not polite before breakfast.”

“Do you even eat without someone around to force you?”

“Sometimes.”

“Coffee doesn’t count.”

“Then… no.”

Steve huffed, victorious. He withdrew his fingers and Tony’s mouth opened again, in protest, before he felt the head of Steve’s cock press against his hole. Just the head, pressing so deliciously against his sensitive slick spot.

“I’m waiting.” Steve looked smug. Tony glared.

“Fuck. No.”

Steve looked, watched Tony’s face.

“Ugh, you’re so lucky you’re hot… Please!”

“Please, what?”

Tony groaned. This man was unbearably petty. Tony might be in love.

“Please, sir, fuck me before I explode with frustration.” Tony twisted and wriggled the wrist currently captured by Steve’s strong hand; he needed to fidget. Steve still didn’t move. “I need you inside me, _fuck_ , please, pretty please—”

Steve pressed in, fulling sheathing himself inside Tony’s heat. Tony’s breath was punched out of him, he was gasping for air, breathing heavily and reaching up to grip Steve’s shoulder. Steve lunged forward suddenly, mouth latching onto Tony’s neck. Kissing, sucking, nipping.

Tony chanted a string of ‘yes’ and ‘Steve’ and ‘Sir’ and ‘please’, his mind gone to mush as he desperately encouraged Steve to _not stop for anything_.

Soon Steve’s thrusts became erratic, uneven, pushing in deep and slow. “I’m close, sweetheart. You feel so good. Come on, Tony, come for me, baby.” Tony’s mind was in a lusting haze again, He felt Steve’s hand slide between them to stroke his cock and he lost himself in the sensation of heat and tension building in his gut.

“I’m—yes, Steve, _please—_ ”

Tony came between their chests, hot white coating Steve’s fingers. When Steve’s fingertips pressed against Tony’s lips, Tony’s mouth opened without thought. He sucked his own spend off Steve’s thick fingers, gasping when Steve’s teeth closed over the flesh at the joint of his neck and shoulder. Then, Steve’s thrust paused for just a moment, and Tony relished the thought of being filled with Steve’s semen.

When Steve pulled out, Tony looked down and felt a strange disappointment when he saw the condom on Steve’s dick.

“Could’ve come inside me…” Tony whispered, eyes blinking slowly, exhaustion finding him again. What time was it, anyway?

“Shh…” Steve’s voice was warm and soft. A gentle kiss was pressed to Tony’s cheek. “Wanted it to be easy for you to get back to sleep. Time’s almost up, but you need rest.”

Tony hummed sleepily, eyes closed but hands still touching Steve’s body. Shoulder and hip.

“Stay?”

“40 minutes.”

“Deal.”

Tony could have purred when he felt Steve’s warmth curl around him, and the lights faded in the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

> SUBJECT: Escort Service Post-Appointment Receipt
> 
> FROM: V.P. Escorts
> 
> TO: Tony Stark
> 
>  
> 
> _Escort ID: 72091_
> 
>  
> 
> _Activity Requests: Sexual Contact*, Biting, Dominance*_
> 
>   * _Sexual Contact: Oral Sex, Anal Sex, Sexual Fluid Exchange, Rimming, Orgasm Delay, Somnophilia, Rough Sex*_
>   * _Dominance: Humiliation, Hair Pulling, Spanking, Leashes, Collars, Asphyxiation_
>   * _Rough Sex subject to increased evening fee._
> 

> 
> _Special requests: Overnight Stay, Rough Sex*_
> 
>  
> 
> **Scheduled: 4/12/2019 9:00pm – 4/13/2019 9:00am**
> 
>  
> 
> Notes from 72091: Alcohol not consumed. Contact CS for billing adjustments. Eat breakfast. No coffee.
> 
>  
> 
> _Above transaction record confirmed by 72091 at 9:05am 4/13/2019._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Kudos and comments are loved and appreciated :)
> 
> The next instalment of the series should be coming soon, and it will be in Steve’s POV ~~~~


End file.
